


Inhumane

by DraconicWolf



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicWolf/pseuds/DraconicWolf
Summary: “Seems the SDC has figured out automated dust mining. Efficient and cost-effective automated dust mining. It was the Council’s opinion that for the sake of the Kingdom this becomes the priority over Amity coliseum.” Here he paused, steeling himself, every muscle tensed. “The General spent the entire council meeting explaining why collapsing the current mines, with the miners inside, was unethical. He didn’t even get to the fact that the workers should be compensated or assisted - Hey wait! Qrow! It’s not safe to go down there!”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Inhumane

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot bunny after watching the newest episode V7: E5.

Qrow watched on in concern as James punched through yet another training structure. His semblance was angrily swirling around any impact site. Another sign of his unstable mental state if the uncharacteristic destruction wasn’t enough. Winter had called him and Clover in a panic. She had gone to discretely retrieve James’ preferred therapist. All he knew was that earlier that morning James and he had been sharing breakfast and the other had expressed feeling anxious about the first council meeting after Jacque’s big announcement.

“What the fuck happened?” Qrow almost whispered. He was only up here because Clover had a hasty bandage around his arm and an ice pack against his swelling eye; courtesy of James having gone feral in his upset. Clover sighed.

“You know how the Council meetings work?” Qrow nodded. Atlas was the kingdom that had stayed the closest to Oz’s original plan. A seat for each section of society that required government involvement. Each seat had two auxiliary seats; usually only used for ties, unanimous stalls, or sudden holes within the government ruling. Under the military seat James held he had chosen Winter and Clover as his auxiliaries so they were present for almost every meeting. 

Clover winced and adjusted the ice pack. “Apparently whoever was responsible for the tech breach in Beacon has decided to back Jacque.” Qrow’s head whipped around in shock. “Seems the SDC has figured out automated dust mining. Efficient and cost-effective automated dust mining. It was the Council’s opinion that for the sake of the Kingdom this becomes the priority over Amity coliseum.” Here he paused, steeling himself, every muscle tensed. “The General spent the entire council meeting explaining why collapsing the current mines, with the miners inside, was unethical. He didn’t even get to the fact that the workers should be compensated or assisted - Hey wait! Qrow! It’s not safe to go down there!”

Opening the hidden door in the one-way glass, Qrow used his transformative ability to fly down to the training area and land as a human about twenty feet from James. “Hey Jimmy,” He began softly. Ironwood twitched but kept pounding away. Sparks flying from his prosthetics colliding with the training room equipment. “What did that block ever do to you, huh? Give it a sporting chance at least.” With a roar and terrifying momentum, James spun around and charged at Qrow. “C’mon Jimboree,” Qrow said with forced cheer, leaping out of the way. “You need to calm down before you hurt yourself.” Another dodge, this one a little too close to his gut. “Or me. That block didn’t seem to take offence but I sure will Jiminy.” Like a dog shaking water, James stopped mid-swing to shake his head. The door at the side of the training room opened and a large ginger man in a dark blue suit came running in. Beside Clover, Winter appeared with a full health kit and an entourage of huntspeople.

He couldn’t make out what was happening down below, what was being said, due to Winter’s fussing and someone muting the audio pumped into the observation deck. Was for the best probably, Dr. MacTavish seemed almost as distressed as Ironwood while trying to console him, and Qrow wasn’t much better. 

“How much do you know about the General’s prosthetics, Clover?” Winter asked softly. Wrapping the bandage on his arm properly having finished cleaning it. He paused, glancing at the wide-eyed younger warriors in the room, especially Penny. With a sigh, he decided the damage had already been done. “I know they’re extensive.” Winter hummed in agreement. “Did you know what caused them?” Clover frowned before answering. “He was protecting a young team from the Academy. He ordered them ahead of him and he was injured as a result.”

At this point Jaune hit himself in the forehead and stepped forward, placing his hands in front of Clover and activating his semblance. Within a minute Clover’s injuries were entirely healed. He made a mental note to take the kid off escort duty. “Huh. An Arc right?” Jaune sheepishly scratched the back of his head, then returned to the seriousness and looked to Winter. 

She sighed, clearly having a similar mental struggle as the one Clover just had. “He was trapped, under hundreds of pounds of rock, for days waiting to be rescued. Only stubbornness and luck allowed him to be rescued and for his right side to replaced with experimental cybernetics.” Clover felt the blood drain from his face as everything in him froze in horror. “He just spent…” Winter nodded gravely. 

“Yes. General Ironwood just spent over four hours explaining why the most traumatic event of his life is not a humane way to kill hundreds of people.”

**Author's Note:**

> The political leaders in Atlas haven't really been shown yet, but I feel it's not outside the realm of possibility they would be this shitty.
> 
> As always, all rights to Rooster Teeth.
> 
> Update 2019-12-31: So clearly I was one of those who expected the Council of an industrial powerhouse and elitist based society to be far more complex than the newest episode has shown.


End file.
